


The Discovery

by SarahsHaven



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsHaven/pseuds/SarahsHaven
Summary: A few months ago, Chris and you decided to take the next step in your relationship and decided to start trying to have a baby. Now, might that dream become reality?





	The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Chris Evans nor have I ever met him, so everything in this story is entirely fictional. 
> 
> Author’s note: This is the second part of Baby Steps. I wasn’t really planning to write more, but then I had this idea and decided to continue the story. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you will enjoy it too. Feel free to drop a line to let me know what you think. You do not have to read the previous part in order to understand this one.

You had been in New York for the last 4 days, while Chris had continued filming Avengers Infinity War. Chris had been filming for a couple of months now and you had spent most of the time with him. You could write your books anywhere. Only every now and then you needed to meet with your publishers especially when you were nearing the publication date of your novel.

You just arrived at your hotel room. You had been in and out of meetings all day. There were decisions to be made about the upcoming release of your book. What would go on the cover? When would be the official release date? Which cities to visit for the press tour? And so on.

Even though you preferred to have these meetings face-to-face instead of over the phone, you could not wait for them to be over so you could go back to Chris. You knew he was having to film some physically challenging scenes that demanded much of him. Shooting scene after scene fighting aliens in the Atlanta heat was tough, especially when part of a scene had Chris fighting several aliens in a muddy river. He’d sent you a picture of what he looked like at the end of the day. It made you laugh, because there was mud everywhere. On his suit, on his cheeks and even in his hair. Yet, you also noticed the tired look in his eyes. You wished you were there so you could help him relax and wind down. Maybe help him in the bath tub and wash his hair and clean his body of all the grime. Having him melting under your touch; your fingers slowly combing through his hair.

But for now the both of you would have to make do with Skype calls. You just had two more days of meetings and then you would fly back to Atlanta in the evening.

You sat down on the bed and realised that you were actually quite tired. You felt a headache starting to develop. Maybe you were coming down with something because you’d been feeling tired since arriving in New York. This morning you had woken up tired even though you slept for 8 hours.

You decided to turn in early to try and avoid getting ill. You sent a quick text to Chris telling him you were turning in early, because you weren’t feeling that good, but you would try to Skype with him tomorrow morning.

\---

The following morning you woke to your phone chiming that familiar Skype sound. You groaned. What time was it? It felt as if you had only slept for a couple of hours. But before answering the call you glanced at the clock and it was actually 7 in the morning.

You sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes and answered the call.

“Hey Chris,” you said.

“Hey Y/N, did I wake you?” Chris said while running a hand through his hair trying to tame some of the locks sticking up. Judging from his bed head and sleepy expression, he had only just woken up a couple moments before calling you. He looked absolutely adorable like that .

“Yeah,” you acknowledged. “But that’s okay. The alarm was going to ring in about 15 minutes anyway, so it’s fine,” you added quickly when you saw Chris’s apologetic face.

“You feeling better after turning in early yesterday?” Chris asked referring to your text from last night.

You hadn’t really had time to consider how you were feeling. So you took a moment to consider the question and listen to your body. “Well, the headache is gone, but I still feel tired. If I didn’t have any of the meetings I would try and sleep for a couple more hours, but unfortunately that’s not going to happen. I’ll just try to go to bed early again tonight. What about your day? More fighting?”

“Yes. Today and tomorrow, we will be finishing the river fight scene. So I should be done by the time you get back here.”

“Good luck and be careful,” you said. You were always a little worried whenever Chris had to film stunts, because however much they practised them, he always came home with bruises, cuts and scrapes. Chris always put all his effort in to make it as believable as possible and he loved the thrill of doing his own stunts, but sometimes he was a little too enthusiastic and a little careless.

“I will be,” Chris said. “Good luck with your meetings and I will see you tomorrow evening. I can’t wait to have you back here,” he added with a smile.

“Same here,” you replied before ending the Skype call and padding to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the long, hot shower, you were feeling a little more awake and ready to tackle the day. You had gotten dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and selected a flowy top and some flats to go with them. You collected your laptop and notebooks and put them in your bag.

You exited the hotel room and made your way to one of your favourite places to grab some breakfast. You entered the little café, but as soon as the smell of coffee mixed with all the sweet cakes and muffins hit you, you felt queasy. You lost your appetite and you felt as if you might throw up. So far for trying not to get ill, you thought. Deciding that skipping breakfast might not be best solution to try avoiding getting ill, you ordered some mild tea and some fruit before quickly stepping outside and breathing in the fresh morning air to try and counteract the queasiness you felt.

It was going to be a long, challenging day, but you just told yourself that in two days’ time you would be back with Chris in Atlanta. You could just imagine the way he would wrap his arms around you while you leaned your head against his shoulder. He really did give the best hugs ever. Just the thought made you feel a little better.

The rest of the day was really busy, but also very useful. You made a lot of headway getting everything sorted for the publication of your novel and once you returned to your hotel in the evening you immediately slipped into bed with a tired but satisfied feel, because you and your team had been really productive. You just really hoped this tiredness would go away, because there was another strenuous day waiting for you.

You quickly checked your phone before heading off to sleep and you saw a couple of texts from Chris. He’d sent you a couple of pictures. In one of them he was with Scarlett on set, grinning into the camera striking their superhero poses. In another he was together with Hemsworth high-fiving each other with a whole pile of aliens lying dead around them. They made you smile and you quickly sent him a reply saying ‘good job, but I guess Thor did most of the work :P’

You loved teasing Chris a little, but in the end he knew that Cap would always be your favourite Avenger. You decided to send Chris a picture of you holding up the cover you had finally selected for your novel. It was a really important decision, and in the end you were really happy with the choice you’d made.

\---

The next day, you woke up to a text from Chris letting you know he really liked the cover you’d chosen and that he couldn’t wait to be with you again tonight. You wrote a quick reply and got ready for your last day in New York. You packed your suitcase and checked yourself into your flight that would leave at 7.30 PM meaning that you would be back with Chris around eleven.

Today, you had two interviews and your publisher wanted to shoot some promo material for your social media accounts. For the interviews you put on a dress that Chris loved on you. He liked the way your figure showed in the dress and the blue colour really complemented your dark-brown hair. It made you feel good to put it on and you really needed that because that feeling of fatigue still hadn’t let up. Anything to help you keep your mind of your tiredness and the headache that seemed to be coming back would be welcome.

Before leaving the hotel, you snapped a quick picture you sent to Chris so he could see you were wearing the dress. By the time you arrived at your publisher’s you’d gotten a reply ‘you look great, definitely better than me.’ You looked at the picture he’d attached. He was back in costume and one of the girls in the make-up department was putting grime on his face and creating a bloody cut above his left eyebrow. He was pulling a sad face. You replied ‘poor you, do you need me to buy you some band-aids?’

You had to put your phone away, because your publisher was leading you into one of the smaller conference rooms and you had to get your head back in the game. The rest of day, you didn’t have any time to check whether Chris had texted back, because there were still a lot of things to finish up today for your new book and you also needed to find some time to discuss a few ideas for your next project.

It was only when you were finally sitting down in one of the chairs at the gate at the airport that you had a moment to relax. You slumped in the seat and let out a sigh. Now that you had a moment to relax you noticed that your back was hurting and the headache from this morning had returned. On the one hand you thought it would be a good idea to eat something, but at the same time thinking about food made you feel nauseous.

You had really hoped that going to bed early the previous couple of days was going to keep you from getting ill, but it seemed that your body had other plans. You had about 20 minutes left before boarding would start so you tried to find a more comfortable position in your chair and you took out your phone.

Chris hadn’t replied to your text. That didn’t really surprise you since he would probably still be on set. You wrote him a message telling him you were waiting at the gate and that you expected to be back between ten-thirty and eleven.

You shifted in your seat. Your back was really starting to bother you.

You thought about taking your notebook out of your bag, but you decided against it. You didn’t really have any inspiration to write anything now and you had been working more than enough today. So what to do while you were waiting?

Your gaze wandered up and down the large hall you were situated in. There were all sorts of people coming and going. Some where rushing to catch their flight, others were sauntering past the shops. There were business people in suits and there were families in holiday outfits.

Airports were some of your favourite locations to people watch. You could always get inspiration from this place. Everyone had a story to tell.

Your gaze fell on a young girl who was browsing through a magazine in the book shop. She had her back to you. She was dressed in some trackpants and was wearing a tight tank top. Her backpack was next to her feet. She had her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing a whole collection of different bracelets on her arm.

You wondered about her. Where was she going? Who was she meeting? 

She was rubbing her lower back while putting the magazine back in the stand. Then suddenly she picked up her bag and turned around. She was at least five months pregnant.

That’s when it hit you. The tiredness, the headaches, the nausea, the pain in your back. Shit, that was it. You could be pregnant. You had been so busy this week that you’d completely forgotten that you were supposed to get your period. You fumbled for your phone. Quickly, you scrolled through the list of apps and clicked the period tracker. There it was: you were three days late.

Was it really possible? Could you and Chris be pregnant? Were you going to be parents? You had been trying for a while, but the two of you had decided to just see what would happen over the next half a year or so, before you would consider taking actual steps to increase your chances.

You didn’t want to get your hopes up, because it could also be all the stress from this week that had caused your period to be late. But the signs were there. So it was possible. There was only one way to be certain, you would have to take a pregnancy test.

\---

The entire flight you were antsy. You couldn’t sit still, you wanted an answer to your question. But you would have to wait until tomorrow morning. That would be the best time of day to do the test.

That also brought the problem of having to tell Chris. Would you tell him as soon as you arrived tonight? He would be so excited to learn that he might become a dad. But what if it was a false alarm? You already realised you would be disappointed if the test would be negative. You didn’t want to get his hopes up, to have them crushed the next morning.

Holy shit, how stupid that you hadn’t thought about the possibility of being pregnant! But then again, you had been so caught up in your project that you hadn’t really had time to even consider it. You thumbed through the period tracker on you phone. Was it really possible that you were pregnant? When was the last time you and Chris had sex? You looked at the date that the app suggested you were most fertile that month. Seeing the date you blushed. You definitely remembered that day.

You, Chris and the majority of Chris’s cast mates had decided to go out for the night. Chris had been sitting at the bar nursing a beer and chatting away to Mackie. You had been on the dance floor with some of the other girls. You, Elizabeth and Scarlett were moving to the beat. You cheered when they played your favourite song and you were singing along with the lyrics. You were having a good time and once the song was done you could feel Chris’s stare on you. He was still listening to Mackie, but his body was turned towards you and he got his eyes on you.

At the end of the night, as soon as you had dropped of Mackie and Hemsworth, Chris hadn’t been able to keep his hands off you. He had kissed your jaw, your neck, the top of your shoulder. Slowly dragging your shirt down so he could caress your bare skin. A shiver ran up your spine. You had admonished him to stop, because he was distracting you from driving. Even though there was little traffic at that time of night you still had to pay attention and you couldn’t do that with him kissing and touching you. Chris promised to stop with one last peck to your shoulder. He didn’t stop looking at you though. You could feel him drinking in your eyes, your lips, your collarbone peeking out from under your shirt.

Once you were back in the house, he really couldn’t stay off of you. He pushed you up to the wall. Kissing you deeply while pressing his hips to yours and pushing your hands up against the wall. You moaned in reply and you freed one of your hands from his. You slipped your hand under his shirt and let your hand travel up and down his stomach. You felt the strong muscles under your hand which made you want him even more. Chris possessively grabbed your ass with his hand and pulled you even closer together. When the kiss ended, he whispered “let’s continue this in the bedroom, shall we?” his lips nudging your ear.

\---

You opened the door and called Chris’s name.

“Chris, I am home!”, you called again when you put down your suitcase in the hall and closed the front door behind you.

Dodger was the first to greet you. He was darting around you. Bumping into your legs, asking for a pet on the head. You put your coat on one of the hooks and you kneeled down and gave Dodger a big cuddle. “Hey buddy, I am back. Did you miss me?” After a moment or two, you let Dodger go. “I certainly missed you.”

Chris was leaning against the doorframe. You stood back up and walked over to him. You nestled into his embrace. You could feel the gentle beat of his heart and it calmed your nerves. You looked up to him and said, “I uhm, … I … I think that maybe I am pregnant.” You watched his eyes widen and his jaw slacken. For a moment you held your breath until a huge smile spread across Chris’s face. “Wait … what? Really?”

“Yes, I think we should do a pregnancy test tomorrow morning. There have been some signs over the past couple of days that might mean I’m pregnant. Plus I am three days late.”

Chris took a step back and stared at you. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. His eyes flicked from your face to your belly a smile creeping over his lips, a twinkle in his eyes. They kept flicking back and forth between your face and your belly as if he would be able to see if you were pregnant or not. In the end all he was able to say was “wow, … really?”

“Well, first I thought I was coming down with something like the flu or so, but once I knew I was three days late, I realised that it might be the first signs of pregnancy. I mean, … the tiredness, not being able to sleep, my back hurting, the headaches, and even some nausea. Does make sense right?”

You laughed when you looked at Chris’s face. His stunned expression was quite comical. He seemed rather shocked by what you had just told him. You took one of his hands in yours and gently squeezed it. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am. I am just. Wow. I am just really, really happy,” he said. “And surprised,” he admitted. “Pleasantly surprised, that is.” He smiled that warm smile of his. That smile that was for your eyes only. He looked back at your stomach, gently moving his hand towards it. He glanced up at you, almost as if he was asking permission to lay his hand on your belly. You took his hand and guided it over your stomach. Gently placing his hand just below your belly button.

\---

Chris was pacing up and down the living room. Dodger was observing him from his spot on the couch. Chris was running his hand through his hair. He looked out of the window and let out a breath he’d been holding. He tried to stay calm, but the idea of Y/N being pregnant was just too much for him to sit still. Last night after you had fallen asleep in his arms, he hadn’t been able to sleep. He just could not stop thinking that maybe in nine months’ time he’d be holding a baby – his child.

He moved back to the couch. He dropped down next to Dodger. Absentmindedly, he stroked Dodger’s back. He glanced to the hallway, to see if you were back from the bathroom already. How long could taking a test possibly take? He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but it sure felt like a long time. Yet, he knew it wasn’t the case. He was just really excited to find out if you were pregnant or not.

It was no secret that he wanted children. He had always been really open to his family and friends about it. He even mentioned it a couple of times in interviews.

Once he heard you close the door, he looked over his shoulder to the hallway. You were holding a cup with a stick in it. “That’s it?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s it.” You sat down next to him. Your hips touching. Chris was eyeing the cup. He reached for the information leaflet on the table. “So after you take it out how long do we need to wait?” He was fidgeting with the leaflet in his hands. Turning it over, once, twice, skimming the page for the information that told you how long you needed to wait before the result would show up. You put the cup down, took the leaflet from him and quickly found the right section. “Two minutes,” you said.

“Okay.” Chris dug his phone out of his pocket. He thumbed through he menu, trying to find the timer. He accidentally clicked the wrong app, closed it down again, thumbed some more through the menu. The phone almost slipped from his hand. You giggled a bit in response. “And there I was thinking, I was nervous.” You put the leaflet next to the cup. You took Chris’s phone in your hand and selected the timer and set it for two minutes from now. Once you clicked the button, you took the stick out of the cup.

This was it, in just two short minutes you would find out if you were pregnant. You were both looking at the timer counting down. Every single second seemed to slip by too slowly.

You had put the test face down on the table. Earlier, you had agreed to wait until the timer bleeped before checking the result together.  Chris had picked up the leaflet once more. He was again folding it, unfolding it, trying to read bits and pieces. With a sigh he gave up. “What are we supposed to see again if its positive?”

“There should be two lines.” You took one of Chris’s hands in yours. He turned to you and you saw the excitement in his eyes, but also a little nervousness. You smiled to him and leaned your head on his shoulder.

“Definitely the two longest minutes ever, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” you agreed.

“What do you think? Is the test going to be positive?” Chris asked while absentmindedly running his thumb over your hand.

“I don’t know. I hope so. And you? What do you think?”

“I really want it to be positive.” You could tell that he meant it and that he was actually trying not to get his hopes up too much. Last night it had actually been Chris who had been talking about what would need to be changed in the house if you would be having a baby and which room would make a perfect nursery. He had been rather shocked about your revelation that you might be pregnant, but once that wore off he had been talking your ears off and letting his imagination run free about what it’d be like to have a little child in nine months’ time.  

Finally the timer on Chris’s phone beeped and he quickly turned it off. You picked up the test and held it face down in front of the both of you. With a deep breath you asked, “you ready?” Chris nodded.

You turned it over and you both stared at the little display. A quizzical look passed over Chris’s face. “Is that it?” he asked indicating the second faint line.

You squinted your eyes. Held the test closer. Chris was looking at the paper comparing what he had just seen to the example image on the leaflet. “It is a lot clearer here.”

All you could do was look at the test. There was one very obvious line and a second fainter one right next to it. You felt tears well up in your eyes and you clapped your hand in front of your mouth. You just couldn’t believe it.

When you didn’t reply, Chris looked up from the paper in his hand. “Is this it?” He kept looking at you with an incredulous expression. “Y/N? Is this it?” He didn’t seem to be able to accept it until you confirmed his suspicion. “This is it. This is really it, isn’t it?”

Slowly you nodded. Chris’s entire face lit up. “Wow! You’re … you’re pregnant.” All of a sudden it really hit him and he wrapped his arms around you. Hugging you close to his chest. You were still stunned and were so overwhelmed you couldn’t say a word.

It took a moment more for you to face Chris and with a happy smile on your face and tears in the corners of your eyes. “Yes. Yes, I am.” You both laughed and looked at the test you were still holding in your hand. “Yes, we are having a baby.”

You sat there on the couch, hips touching, enjoying this incredible moment. This next step in your lives together. After a moment, Chris slowly put his hand on your belly. That made it feel even more real. Then Chris leaned forward a little and whispered, “Hello little one, I can’t wait to meet you.”


End file.
